


cocoberry kiss

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: do flavored chapsticks taste as good as they smell?





	cocoberry kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago on tumblr and kept forgetting to post it here. Oops. Anyway, my coworker makes chapsticks on the side and she made this chocolate strawberry one and this is how this fic came to be.

“Hey, Saeran! Check out this new chapstick I got!”

The young man turns around only to be met with the sight of a small plastic tube. He looks at it curiously, then back up at you.

Excited, you shoot him a grin, waving the tube a bit in his face, “Take a whiff!”

Saeran blinks. Honestly, he was expecting something a little different than this, but he does as you ask and smells the chapstick. His eyes widen as the scent of chocolate permeates his nostrils. For a moment, he forgets that he’s smelling chapstick and not actual candy. It smells good enough to eat.

Noticing his reaction, you chuckle, “Smells amazing, right?”

He nods. “Are you… wearing some right now?”

“Yeah!”

Saeran leans forward, pressing his mouth against yours. His tongue quickly runs across your lips, taking a quick taste, before he pulls away, a small grin playing at his features.

You stare at him, looking a bit red and a bit confused, “What was that…”

“I was wondering if it tasted just as sweet as it smells.”

“And?”

He shrugs, “It doesn’t.”

“Oh.”

“But…” Saeran presses his forehead to yours, his lips hovering mere millimeters over your own. “It’s fine. Your lips just as sweet.”

“You’re joking, right?”

Saeran chuckles, “Maybe I should have one more taste to make sure.”

"Maybe!” you laugh as he leans in for one more chocolate scented kiss.


End file.
